1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of dissipating heat from active device substrates; i.e., integrated circuit chips embedded in a chip carrier. The heat dissipation is by air flow.
2. The Prior Art
Many patents have issued which teach heat dissipation from integrated circuit chips, generically referred to herein as active device substrates. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,509. The patentee teaches a heat sink cover having cooling fins on one side and a package-receiving recess on the other side. Heat dissipation is enhanced by providing a thermal grease interface and by pressure being applied to the interface.